


Owned

by heeroluva



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Ending, Community: slashthedrabble, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Brian stopped Dom before he left for the last jacking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for slashthedrabble's prompt #161 Drag.

_“There're all kinds of family Brian. That's a choice you're going to have to make.”_

With Tanner’s words, he knew that he’d already made his choice, and it wasn’t the one that Tanner would like. It was the one that could cost him his badge, his career. But he would gain a family, he hoped.

He never ran so fast in life when he heard Dom and the gang talking about another run. The door to the trailer slammed open with a crack as he burst through it, dodging around the heavily mod’ed cars to catch them before they left. “Dom!” he shouted as the car engines roared to life. For a split second, he thought that he hadn’t heard him.

But Dom’s bald head turned and his eyes glinted hard as steel, face impassive. He told the others to stay put and walked to stand scant inches away from him.

Brian knew that he must look desperate, could feel the sweat trickle down his neck, his hands shake. He tried to appear casual, but he knew that what he said next could be the end of everything, the end of him. But he had to do it.

“This better be important,” Dom all but growled.

He took a shaky breath, before letting it out between clenched teeth. There was no easy way to go about this. “Dom, they’re arming themselves. If you go out it’s going to be as good as suicide. Please just end this. Don’t be stupid. I know you’re jacking the trucks, and I don’t care why. Just stop. Enough is enough.”

“How do you know this? You a narc now, Brian? Going to turn me in? Going to rat us out?”

“God Dom, don’t you think if I knew this already that I would have turned you in by now if I was going to. You’re family, man.”

“And family doesn’t keep secret. What else are you hiding?”

Another deep breath. “I’m a cop.”

He should have expected the fist. Knew that it was coming. But that didn’t keep him on his feet. Didn’t stop the explosion of pain or the blood that ran down his face.

Everyone was out of their cars by now shouting at Dom, at Brian.

“Stay out of this! Spilner, if that’s even your real name. Give me one good reason, I shouldn’t beat your ass and leave you for dead?”

“It’s O’Conner. We’re family. You own me. From the first day I was hooked, you’re like a drug, I can’t get enough. They have nothing on you Dom, I haven’t told them shit. Just stop man, let it fade. We need to find Jesse before Tran does”

Dom’s face was hard, unreadable. Eyes like ice, sharp and unforgiving. He wasn’t sure who was more surprised, him or Dom, when Dom’s hand extended and pulled him up. And he as hell didn’t expect the arms that surrounded him, holding him tight. “You’re right. I own you.” And kiss him hard.


End file.
